


A secret project

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Greg and Mycroft are alone with Rosie





	A secret project

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forfeiting in secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358983) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

They were in the living room, waiting for Sherlock, when Mycroft sees something in his lover’s eyes. “Gregory…?”

Turning his gaze from Rosie, still working with her papa's lab equipment, the detective sighs. “She’s so precious, don’t you think?” He chuckles. “Even if when she’s in the room John and I are totally outnumbered!”

Frowning, the younger man asks. “Outnumbered?”

“Yeah, you know… the ratio of  _normal people_  to  _genius_!”

Laughing softly, Mycroft protests. “Don’t say that love… You and John are geniuses of something more important, the heart…” He smiles adoringly. “Good for her, she’s going to be a genius on every level. I’m really proud of having her in our family.”

“But… do you want to… you know one day. Maybe…” Greg shyly avoided his husband eyes.

Mycroft stays silent a moment, trying to understand. “What?... Oh! You mean… A family.”

“Yes…” The other man murmurs before adding quickly “But… no obligation, it’s just a silly thought and with all those children without a home and… we have a  _really_  big home, and…” Mycroft tenderly interrupted his rambling with a kiss.

“We are going to be excellent parents, my love.”

“So… Boy or girl?” Greg chuckles happily.

Not even lifting her blonde head from her experiment, Rosie mutters, “girls are boring… always playing with dolls. I'd get a boy!”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual... Don't be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
